familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jennifer Bosanko (1764-c1830)
Jennifer Bosanko was baptised on 13th May 1764 in Crowan, Cornwall, England. Her name of Jennifer is sometimes spelt as 'Jenefer' and occassionly 'Jenifer'. She may have also been known by the name of Jane. Jennifer's parents were John and Sarah Bosanko (nee Williams). Jennifer's siblings were Sarah, John, Richard, Mary, Ann, Grace and Samuel (two other siblings - John and Sarah) died young). She had two half siblings, Grace and Mary, by her mother's second marriage. Death of Father Jennifer's father John was a tinner. He died in 1779 and was buried in Crowan on 29th August 1779. Marriage Jennifer married at aged 15 to William, son of William and Dorcus Jewell (nee Bosanko). Whether Jennifer was related to William's mother Dorcus has not been established at this stage, but it is highly likely. The couple married in Crowan on 5th November 1779, The couple settled in Crowan and had 6 known children. All of the children were baptised in the Crowan parish church. Death Exact details on Jennifer's death or burial are yet to be located. Death records that closely match details for Jennifer are found in 1830 in Wendron under the name of 'Jane' Jewell, but have not been obtained to provide evidence at this stage. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'''Children of William & Jennifer Jewell" References *Cornwall Parish Registers 1538-2010 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J36R-8D3 : accessed 04 Nov 2013), William Jewil, 11 Mar 1757 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N572-BPN : accessed 23 Nov 2013), Jenefer Bosanko, 13 May 1764 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J36R-8D4 : accessed 05 Nov 2013), Willm. Jewill in entry for William Jewill, 01 Jan 1783 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3091631), baptism entry for Willm. Jewill *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NB3H-8VX : accessed 04 Nov 2013), William Jewill in entry for Anne Jewill, 30 Jan 1785 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3091733), baptism entry for Anne Jewill *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/N572-WV6 : accessed 05 Nov 2013), Wm. Jewill in entry for Eliza. Jewill, 15 Mar 1789 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3092003), baptism entry for Eliza. Jewill *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J36R-XNG : accessed 05 Nov 2013), Willm. Jewill in entry for Edwd. Jewill, 10 Apr 1791 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3092169), baptism entry for Edwd. Jewill *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JMHY-NTB : accessed 04 Nov 2013), William Jewill in entry for Isaac Jewill, 28 Feb 1796 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=3092598), baptism entry for Isaac Jewill *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J3SM-7FM : accessed 05 Nov 2013), Willm. Jewil in entry for Christiana Jewil, 14 Aug 1798 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1442589), burial entry for Isaac Jewell *"Ancestral File," database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M7BS-1M7 : accessed 2013-11-05), entry for William JEWELL *"Ancestral File," database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M7BS-1M6 : accessed 2013-11-05), entry for Jenifer *"Pedigree Resource File," database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SGV5-9DQ : accessed 2013-11-05), entry for William /JEWELL/ *"Pedigree Resource File," database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SGV5-92G : accessed 2013-11-05), entry for Jenifer // *Information from Reece Spicer Category:Born in Cornwall Category:Married in 1779 Category:Married in Crowan Category:Year of death uncertain